Potwór! cz.1
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Na Wyspę Odcinek 3 Chris stoi na pomoście. Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót na Wyspę. Nasi zawodnicy zostali zaatakowani przez wielkiego niedźwiedzia, który chciał ich zabić. Z pomocą Mike'a Zmutowane Larwy i Toksyczne Szczury uniknęły śmierci. Wkrótce potem dowiedzieli się, że wyspa jest toksycznie radioaktywna. Nie byli tym faktem zadowoleni, ale cóż zrobić? Potem odbyła się pierwsze wyzwania w tym dniu. Polegało na pojedynkach na miecze świetlne, w których najlepiej poradził sobie Sam, który pokonał znacznie śilniejszego od siebie Lightning'a. Drugim zadaniem był tor przeszkód, który krył w sobie wiele niespodzianek. Ostatecznie to Zmutowane Larwy zwyciężyły, a Szczury pożegnały Jo, która wpadła w konflikt z Dakotą. Jakie straszne zadanie czeka naszych uczestników dzisiaj? Czy Dakota i Scott będą ze sobą jeszcze bardzo długo? Nagle z wody wypłynął Chef w wielkiej łodzi podwodnej. Chef: Chris! Ruszaj się! Nie mamy czasu! Chris: Tak, tak. Już. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! I Chris wskoczył do łodzi. Łódź zanurzyła się pod wodę. Jezioro Na środku jeziora pływają dwie tratwy. Na jednej z nich śpią Zmutowane Larwy, a na drugiej Toksyczne Szczury. Po chwili z głębokiego snu wybudził się Cameron, który widząc jezioro przestraszył się i zaczął krzyczeć. Cameron: Aaaaa! Wszyscy dzięki Cameron'owi budzą się. Scott: Zamknij się, pajacu. Lightning: Lightning nie lubi jak się go budzi! Dakota: A ja potrzebuję dłuższego snu! Zoey: Słuchajcie! Gdzie my jesteśmy? Wszyscy rozglądają się wkoło. Sam: Rany! Zupełnie jak w grze "On The Bottom", kiedy to główny bohater budzi się na tratwie na środku morza! Anne Maria: Ale głupota. Mike: Uspokójcie się. To pewnie kolejna sztuczka Chris'a. Mike: '' Przecież to jasne. Tylko Chris mógłby wpaść na taki pomysł. Ehh. '''Scott: Wspaniale. Położył się na tratwie i założył okularki. Zaraz obok niego położyła się Dakota, która wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Dakota: Słodki jesteś, wiesz? Scott: Wiem. Ty też. Scott:'' '' Trochę to upokarzające, ale nie mam wyboru. Muszę wygrać ten głupi milion! Zoey próbuje wiosłować rękami. Anne Maria: O rany. Ty naprawdę jesteś głupia. Zoey: A co mam zrobić?! Chcę wrócić! Zoey: '' Mam chorobę morską! Strasznie się boję! '''Dawn: '' Mam złe przeczucia... '''Anne Maria: '' Ta cała Zoey to straaaaszny dziwoląg. '''Sam: Hej, a może tak połączymy nasze tratwy w jedną wielką, co? Anne Maria: Wspaniale, idioto. Ale jak chcesz je połączyć, co? Sam: Em.. W tym czasie B wyciąga jakieś sznurki i narzędzia i w kilka sekund łączy tratwy. Sam: Wow. Anne Maria: To było oryginalne, gratuluję. Ale przecież nie mamy... B podaje Anne Marii wiosło. Anne Maria: ...wioseł? Dakota: Wspaniale, B! Zoey: Do obozu! Szybko! Zabrała wiosło Anne Marii i zaczęła wiosłować. Anne Maria: '' I świetnie. Przecież ja nie umiem wiosłować! Obóz Zawodnicy stali na już na plaży. '''Zoey: Och! Nareszcie! Zaczęła całować piasek. Anne Maria: Blee! Co ty wyprawiasz? Zoey: Ja? Emm, nic. Hehe. Brick: No dobrze. Gdzie jest Chris? Sam: Chyba wiem! Musimy zrobić tak jak w grze "Potwór!". Za Sam'em pojawił się wielki potwór. Sam: Potrzebujemy dwie wielkie liny, no i troje ochotników. Kto się zgłosi? Wszyscy wskazali palcem na Sam'a. Sam: No okej, mogę to zrobić. Ale potrzebuję... Potwór zaryczał. Sam: Co to było? Cameron: Zzzzaaa tooobąąą! Odwrócił się. Zobaczył wielkiego potwora, któremu z pyska leciała struga zielonego płynu.thumb|Potwór Sam: O ******. Dawn: '''Uspokójmy się. Przecież on nam nic nie zrobi. '''Mike: Swietlana pokona tego potwora! Mike skoczył na potwora i zaczął go okładać pięściami. Mike: Broń się, Swietlana potrzebuje godnego przeciwnika! Potwór zrzucił Mike'a z siebie. Wkurzył się. Mike ocknął się. Mike: To chyba był zły pomysł. Scott: 'W nogi! ''I wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Larwy pobiegły do lasu, a Szczury do stołówki. '''Potwór: Ehh. I jak ja mam ich złapać? Pobiegł za nimi rycząc co jakiś czas. Las Dobiegli do jaskini i zatrzymali się. Anne Maria: Wspaniale! Chris'a nie ma, a nas goni wielki potwór! Cameron: Tak właściwie to nie był potwór. Zoey: Może schowamy się do tej jaskini, co? Anne Maria: W sumie, to dobry pomysł. I weszli do jaskini. Mike znalazł pochodnię i zapalił ją. Mike: Ciekawe co ona tu robiła? Odrzucił zapałki i zaczął świecić pochodnią po ścianach. Dawn: Przecież tu są tylko głupie zdjęcia Chris'a! Anne Maria: Wow, ten to ma ego. Nagle światło w jaskini zgasło, a zawodnicy z lekka się przerazili. Zoey: Mike! To nie jest śmieszne! Anne Maria: '''Właśnie! Zgubiłam lusterko! '''Lightning: Lightning się nie boi! Sh-Boom! Nagle usłyszeli jakieś ryki. Dawn: '''Czy to mógłby być... '''Cameron: To potwór! Nagle ktoś zapalił pochodnię, a zawodnicy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu co jakiś przewracając się o własne nogi. Wybiegli z jaskini, a za nimi potwór, który cały w kurzu, drapał się po plecach. Potwór: Mam uczulenie, Grr! Stołówka Szczury wbiegają do stołówki. Dakota ze zmęczenia siada na ławce, a Brick kurczowo trzyma się drzwi. Scott: Co ty właściwie robisz? Brick: Jestem bardzo silny! Na pewno dam radę pokonać tego potwora. Scott: Jasne, jasne. Scott:'' '' Jestem prawie pewny, że to wszystko wymyślił Chris. Nie od dziś wiemy, że jest wredny i potrafi tylko uprzykrzać życie swoim ofiarom. Dlatego muszę grać przestraszonego, żeby przypadkiem nie mówili, że się nie staram... Scott siada na ławce, na której siedzi Dakota. Z kuchni wychodzi B niosący wielką tacę jedzenia. Sam: Stary, jesteś genialny! Scott, Sam i Brick rzucili się na jedzenie. Scott: (Zwracając się do Dakoty) ''A ty nie jesz? '''Dakota:' Nie mam zamiaru dotykać tego wysokokalorycznego jedzenie. Sam: Super! Więcej dla nas! Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Sam: Mhm, ja otworzę! Podszedł do drzwi. Dakota: Sam, lepiej nie. To może być... Sam otworzył drzwi. Teraz przed nim stał wielki potwór, który patrzył na niego swoimi wrednymi oczyma. Sam: Rany, to już drugi raz, kiedy stoimy tak "face to face". Dakota: Żee żeee żeee Co? Scott: 'W nogi! ''Sam kopnął potwora i wszyscy po kolei wybiegli ze stołówki i pobiegli w kierunku lasu. '''Potwór: To jest żałosne! Wstał i pobiegł za nimi. W tym czasie zawodnicy rozdzielili się: Dakota i Scott pobiegli w stronę wodospadu, a reszta w stronę plaży. Dakota: Myślisz, że wybraliśmy dobrą drogę? Scott: Najlepszą, skarbie! Niestety, Scott nie miał racji. Trafili na ślepą uliczkę. Scott: Oooł.. Potwór znalazł ich i podbiegł. Zaryczał. Dakota: Chyba zginiemy. Scott, chciałabym żebyś wiedział, że... Rozglądnęła się wkoło. Scott'a nigdzie już nie było. Dakota: Scott? Scott! Tymczasem Scott stał już na drzewie. Scott: Przepraszam! Muszę wygrać tę grę! I zaczął skakać po drzewach. Dakota: Scott! Nieee! Potwór zjadł Dakotę. Potwór: Pffu! Lakier do paznokci, blee! Dakota: (W brzuchu potwora) To lakier! Potwór: 'Nie ważne! ''Pobiegł dalej. Domek Larw Wszyscy leżą na swoich łóżkach. Drzwi zabarykadowane są stolikiem, sofą i różnymi rzeczami, które w tym czasie przyjdą wam na myśl. :D '''Lightning: Drużyno Lightning'a! Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejną stratę zawodnika! Anne Maria: Och, przestań. Mike i tak był bezużyteczny. Cameron: Musimy coś wymyślić! Zoey: Ale co? Cameron: Nie wiem co! Cokolwiek! Lightning: Spokojnie, dziewczynko. Lightning ma plan! Anne Maria: 'Który na pewno nie wróży nic dobrego... ''Kilka minut później. Larwy stoją kilka metrów od potwora, który próbuje wydostać swoją nogę z wielkiej kory. '''Anne Maria: Fuj! Złamałam paznokieć! Zoey: Uspokój się. Anne Maria: Sama się uspokój, ty... Lightning: Spokój! Zrobimy tak, drużyno Lightning'a. Wszyscy się nachylili i Lightning wyjaśnił im szczegóły akcji. Kilka minut później. Zoey podkrada się do potwora. Zoey: Emm, panie potworze? Może chce mnie pan złapać? Potwór odwrócił się i słodko spojrzał na Zoey. Potwór: Grr! Kiedy potwór zbliżył się do Zoey, Anne Maria i Lightning spuścili na niego wielką sieć, a Cameron związał sieć. Lightning: '''Brawo, drużyno Lightning'a! '''Larwy: Tak! Wszyscy rzucili się sobie na szyję. Zoey: Wspaniale! Cameron: Jak chcemy, to nawet nam wychodzi! Na ich nie szczęście, Potwór szybko uwolnił się z lin. Zaczął głośno ryczeć. Cameron: Rany! Larwy zaczęły uciekać. Wkurzony Potwór zaczął biec za nimi. Anne Maria: Brawo, Lightning! Zoey: Przynajmniej się starał. Cameron: Aaaa! Ratunku! Pobiegli w stronę polany. Plaża Brick, B no i Sam dobiegli do plaży. Sam: Nigdy.. więcej.. Biegania! Upadł na piasek. Brick: Wiecie co? Musimy biec dalej! Przecież jak będziemy tutaj stać to potwór szybko nas odnajdzie. Sam: Skąd ten pomysł? Brick: '''Sam, to przecież logiczne! '''Sam: W sumie... Brick siada na piasku. Sam: A ty jak myślisz, B? Brick i Sam rozglądają się wkoło. Brick:'' B? B! '''Sam: Już po nim! Aaaa! Brick: Och.. '''Brick: '' Przyjaźń z Sam'em i B jest taka męcząca... Brick: Musi tu gdzieś być! Sam: Spójrz! Wskazał na wielką flagę Szczurów niedaleko skałek. Brick i Sam wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i poszli w stronę skał. Tymczasem u Scott'a, który kręcił się niedaleko plaży w poszukiwaniu kolegów. Scott: Hej! B! Sam! Brick! O rany, co ja robię? Poszedł do lasu. Tam spostrzegł drużynę Larw, która przy ognisku próbowała się ogrzać. Jbc. ściemnia się i jest zimno. xD Scott: Ha, ha! Frajerzy. Przecież dzięki temu potwór znajdzie ich w minutę! Usiadł i oparł się o drzewo. Zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył ponownie, stał przed nim Potwór szczerzący zęby i trzymający w rękach nóż i widelec. Scott przełknął ślinę i zaczął wrzeszczeć jak dziewczyna. Słyszące to Larwy mocno się przeraziły. Cameron: Co cooo coo to było? Zoey: Chyba złapał Dakotę! Anne Maria: Albo któryś z chłopaków tak wrzeszczał. Lightning: Lightning musi pokonać tego potwora! Dawn: Spokojnie, Lightning opanuj nerwy. Lightning: A wcale, że nie! Muszę to zrobić! I pobiegł. Zoey: Biegniemy za nim! Anne Maria: Po co? Przecież i tak go nie dogonimy. Dawn: Nie możemy go stracić! Dawn, Cameron i Zoey pobiegli za Lightning'iem. Została tylko Anne Maria. Anne Maria: Ech, oni mają nierówno pod sufitem! Czekajcie! Pobiegła za nimi. Tajemnicza Grota B i Brick siedzą na fioletowych pufach i sączą drink'a. Sam gra na konsoli podłączonej do ogromnego telewizora. Brick: Żołnierzu, jestem z ciebie dumny! Sam: Jesteś wspaniały! Sam zabił jakiegoś potwora w grze. Sam: A masz, ty wredny mutancie! Brick: B, powiedz szczerze. Kiedy i jak ty to zrobiłeś? B spojrzał na Brick'a, pstryknął palcami i pojawiła się nad nim wielka chmura, która rozszerzała się. Widać tam było B, który włamuje się do domku Chris'a i zabiera połowę sprzętu z jego wyposażenia. Chmura zniknęła. Sam: Ha, ha! Chris się wkurzy! Brick: Nawet jeśli, to i tak przecież został zjedzony przez potwora! Chłopaki zaczęli się głośno śmiać. Tymczasem u drużyny Larw. Lightning przybiegł na plażę i zaczął głośno ryczeć. Za nim przybiegła reszta. Dawn: Lightning, co ty wyprawiasz? Przestraszysz zwierzątka! Anne Maria: Zmutowane zwierzątka... Dawn: Co za różnica! To i tak dalej bezbronne zwierzątka! Lightning: Lightning pokona tego potwora! Cameron: Lightning! Nawet jeżeli miałbyś nie wiem ile siły, to i tak nie dałbyś mu rady! Lighting: Lightning wam pokaże na co go stać! Zaczął krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej, gdy nagle pojawił się potwór. Lightning: Nareszcie! Sh-Boom! Potwór podszedł do Lightning'a. Lightning: No dalej! Nie boję się ciebie. Sh-Boom! Ale kiedy potwór podszedł do Lightning'a bardzo blisko, ten się przestraszył, złapał Cameron'a i rzucił nim w potwora. Cameron: Oj! Zoey: Co ty wyprawiasz!? Lightning: Uciekać! Nic nie pytać! Lightning zarzucił sobie na plecy Zoey i razem z Anne Marią i Dawn pobiegli w stronę jaskini. Cameron: Poczekajcie! Cameron wstał, ale złapał go potwór i zjadł w mgnieniu oka. W tym czasie ze swojej groty wyszli chłopaki z drużyny Szczurów. Sam: Słyszeliście te głosy? Brick: Tak jest! B wyciągnął z kieszeni pilot. Sam: Emm, co to? B wcisnął jakiś guzik i przed nimi pojawił się wielka wieża obserwacyjna. Sam: No teraz to przegiąłeś! To jest genialne! Brick: Taki zawodnik w drużynie to skarb! B z zadowoloną miną schował pilot do kieszeni. Sam: Więc jak się tam dostać? B tupnął nogą i pojawiła się platforma, która zaczęła się podnosić. Sam: To jest.. niewiarygodne! Niedaleko Jaskini Dawn i Anne Maria wbiegają do jaskini. Za nimi biegł Lightning z wierzgającą Zoey. Zoey: '''Puść mnie, idioto! Puść! '''Lightning: Spokojnie, spokojnie. Przepraszam. Postawił Zoey na ziemi. Zoey: Jesteś niemożliwy! Biedny Cameron. Pomyślałeś chociaż o nim? Lightning: 'Ktoś musiał zginąć. '''Zoey: '''Grrr! Ty w ogóle nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z konsekwencji? A tak, jasne. Anne Maria miała rację! ''Nagle przed Zoey i Lightning'iem pojawił się Potwór. '''Zoey: No to pięknie. Potwór zaryczał, a Zoey i Lightning zaczęli krzyczeć. Tymczasem w jaskini. Anne Maria: Słyszałaś? Dawn: Tak. Już po nich.. Anne Maria i Dawn doszły do końca jaskini. A tam spał mały, trochę przestraszony niedźwiadek. Las, Wieża Obserwacyjna Brick, B i Sam obserwują wyspę z lornetek. Brick: Rany! Zupełnie jak w wojsku! Sam: Jej! Zupełnie jak w Counter Strike! Brick usiadł na leżaku. Sam: Nigdzie nie widać reszty. Jesteście pewni, że nie zostaliśmy jedynymi żyjącymi obozowiczami? Brick: Niee. Chyba nikt nie jest na tyle głupi... Za Brick'iem pojawił się bardzo wściekły potwór. Sam: Za tobą! Brick natychmiastowo podniósł się z leżaka. Brick: Uciekajcie! Ja sobie z nim poradzę! Sam: Ale.. Brick: Powiedziałem! Złapał Sam'a i B za koszulki i zrzucił z wieży. Brick: Kurcze! Ile oni ważą!? W tym czasie potwór złapał go za nogi... Tymczasem u Dawn i Anne Marii. Dziewczyny z krzykiem wybiegły z jaskini, a za nimi zmutowany niedźwiedź. Anne Maria: Jesteś idiotką! Dawn: No skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że ten biedny niedźwiadek ma matkę! Anne Maria: Grr! Po chwili biegu zgubiły niedźwiedzia i zatrzymały się niedaleko stołówki. Anne Maria: Ehh, te bieganie mnie wykończy! W tym czasie ze stołówki wybiegają Sam i B i wpadają wprost na dziewczyny. ' Dawn: Sam, złaź ze mnie! Sam: Jasne. Anne Maria: Tobie się tylko wydaje, że masz gorzej! Okazało się, że Anne Maria leżała na ziemi, a na niej siedział B. Dawn nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się z lekka. B wstał z Anne Marii. Anne Maria: Grr! A wy tak właściwie to dlaczego uciekacie? Sam: No, bo... B przestraszył się pająka! Anne Maria: Pająka? B nic nie odpowiedział tylko pokazał palcem na Sam'a. Sam: B! Nie wolno kłamać. Hehe. Sam: '' Tak, tak. To ja przestraszyłem się tego pająka. Ale dlaczego B wybiegł za mną? '''Dawn: A czy to ważne, kto się przestraszył? Sam: No nie. Anne Maria: Hmm, to co robimy? Sam: Wiem! Zrobimy tak jak w grze... Anne Maria: W grze? Człowieku, czy jest coś o czym myślisz oprócz gier komputerowych? Sam: Tak właściwie to nie... Anne Maria: No to jesteś totalnie nierozgarnięty... Sam: Hej! Nie masz prawa mnie tak obrażać! Anne Maria: Och, bardzo cię przepraszam. Sam: To nie było szczere! Anne Maria: Phi! Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Sam: Bo obchodzi Cię tylko czubek własnego nosa. Kiedy Sam i Anne Maria się kłócili, na horyzoncie pojawił się Potwór. Widząc potwora, Dawn i B uciekli. Anne Maria: Zostaw mój nos w spokoju! Sam: 'Nie zamierzam! ''I wtedy Potwór złapał Sam'a i Anne Marię. Obydwoje zaczęli wrzeszczeć. Las, niedaleko jaskini Dawn usiadła na drewnianej ławce. Usłyszała głosy Sam'a i Anne Marii. '''Dawn: Ech, mogliśmy im powiedzieć, co B? B nic nie odpowiedział tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaczął robić pułapkę, czyli linę przywieszoną do drzewa, w którą miał wpaść Potwór. Dawn: Nieźle Ci idzie! B uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. I wtedy pojawił się potwór. Pojawił się tuż za B. Dawn: B! Uważaj! B odwrócił się i w porę odskoczył. Porwał Dawn i pobiegł w stronę jaskini. Dawn: Nie podoba mi się to! I wbiegli do jaskini, a potwór za nimi. Jaskinia B postawił Dawn na ziemi. Zaświecił pochodnię. Dawn: B! Jestem pod wrażeniem. Pojawił się potwór. B i Dawn zaczęli uciekać. Po chwili biegu, Dawn niefortunnie upadła na ziemię. Potwór był już tuż za nią. Kiedy B się odwrócił, nie wiedział co zrobić. Przeżyć czy może uratować Dawn? Zdecydował się na to drugie. W ostatniej chwili złapał Dawn za rękę. Niestety Potwór złapał B, który puścił Dawn. Ta wstała i nie wiedząc co począć pobiegła do wyjścia. Potwór nawet tego nie zauważył. Potwór: Hello, Chris! Robota wykonana! Chris wchodzi do jaskini z Chef'em tajemnym przejściem. Chris: Wspaniale! Wiesz co, B? Zawaliłeś. No i zepsułeś moją grotę! Grr! Chef: Chociaż się starał. Chef, Chris i Potwór trzymający B, wyszli z jaskini. Plaża Dawn siedzi na piasku i kijem rysuje coś po piasku. Płacze. Dawn: Jak mogłam to zrobić? Przecież on mnie uratował! Jestem na siebie wściekła! Rozpłakała się. Pojawili się Chris, Chef, Potwór i reszta uczestników. Chris: Witaj, Dawn! Gratuluję! Wygrałaś to zadanie! Dawn: Więc to było tylko zadanie? Huu! Tak się cieszę! Dawn: '' Tak się cieszę! Nie będę miała B na sumieniu! Eh! '''Chris: Więc skoro Larwy zwyciężyć, to Szczury zapraszam na ceremonię. Scott: Chociaż i tak wiemy kogo pożegnamy. Spojrzał wrogo na smutnego B. Ceremonia Chris: To wasza kolejna ceremonia! Co się z wami dzieje? Scott: Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Chris: Przyzwyczajenia? Nie ważne. Pianki dla: *Dakoty, *Brick'a *i Sam'a! Wszyscy złapali swoje pianki. Dakota: '''Tak się cieszę! '''Chris: Więc, Scott? Scott czy może jednak B? Radioaktywna pianka wędruje do: ... ... ... ... ...Cóż.. B! Narka, frajerze! B ze spuszczoną głową udał się do portu wstydu. Port Wstydu B siedzi już w katapulcie. Wszyscy (nawet Larwy) stoją z Chrisem nieco dalej. Chris: Jakieś ostatnie słowo, B? Scott: Właśnie! Może w końcu nam coś powiesz? B nic nie odpowiedział tylko puścił oczko do Dawn. Ona jednak tego nie zauważyła, bo Chris posłał B do domu. Chris: No i mamy kolejnego przegranego! Kto odpadnie następny? Dawn: Emm, Chris? Obiecałeś nam coś! Chris: Niby co? Sam: Ognicho! Juhu! Chris: A no tak. Wszystko macie już przygotowane na plaży. Wszyscy: Super! Wszyscy oprócz Zoey pobiegli na plażę. Zoey: Emm, Chris? A czy ja mogłabym wrócić do chatki? Ostatnie wydarzenia trochę mnie zmęczyły. Chris: Jak tam sobie chcesz. Zoey: Dzięki! Zoey pobiegła do chatki. Chris: Więc o czym to ja? A tak! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Plaża Wszyscy siedzą na plaży i świetnie się bawią. Sam: Tu jest świetnie! Dakota: Dziwne, że Chris się zgodził! Anne Maria: Może wreszcie zrozumiał, że jest nam potrzebna rozrywka! Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Po chwili nad zawodnikami pojawił się wielki cień. Wszyscy mieli zdziwione miny i zaczęli wrzeszczeć. Obraz w kamerze zniknął. C.D.N. Podobał Ci się odcinek? Jest wspaniały! Może być. Pisałaś go w dwie minuty? Koszmar! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Powrotu Na Wyspę